1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to faceplate panels for mounting electrical or optical connectors.
2. Description of the Known Art
Connector panels in the form of faceplates for mounting wire or fiber optic cable connectors, are generally known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,439 (Mar. 17, 1992) which discloses a wall plate having jack-release slots in side walls of an opening in the plate, so that a jack connector mounted in the opening can be released by inserting a tool in the slots.
Faceplates are also known in which connectors can be mounted to face at an angle of, e.g., 45 degrees with respect to the normal direction of the faceplate. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,395 issued Apr. 27, 1999, entitled "Multi-Position Jack Frame", and assigned to the assignee of the present application and invention. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,362,254 (Nov. 8, 1994), and 3,813,640 (May 28, 1974); and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/534,218 filed Sep. 26, 1995, entitled "Flush Mounted Outlet", which is also assigned to the assignee of the present application and invention.
When the known face plates panels are mounted flush with a surrounding surface, and outside connectors are mated to corresponding connectors mounted in the panels, the outside connectors are typically in a position where they can be struck by objects which pass near the mounted faceplates. Such objects may cause the outside connectors to interrupt their connection with the associated mounted connectors, or, worse, to break apart irreparably. Environments where this condition is exacerbated include, but are not limited to, college computer laboratories where data jack panels are typically mounted at desktop height. Outside plug connectors engaging jacks mounted in the panels are known to be struck frequently by student books and book bags.
Accordingly, there is a need for a unit capable of mounting electrical or fiber optic connectors so that the connectors are readily accessible to outside mating connectors, and the mated outside connectors are physically protected from nearby objects. Such a connector mounting unit should also be compatible with existing cable raceways, with minimal work needed for installation of the mounting unit in situ.